Cop Car
by Jackieluu
Summary: One shot. I Own NOTHING. That would be Kurt Sutter


**AN: Hellooo All! Okay so I heard the song a few days ago and this story just popped in to my head and I had to write it. It basically just a one shot but it's a little taste of the next story I plan on doing and for those that are reading my other fic i'm writing the next chapter and that should be up today. **

**Enjoy :)**

_But there was somethin bout the way_

_ The blue lights were shinin_

_ Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_

_ I was too busy watching you_

_ Going wild child_

_ To be worried about going to jail_

_ You were thinking that_

_ Running for it_

_ Would make a good story_

_ I was thinking you were crazy as hell._

He sat in front of the raging bon fire, inhaling the smoke of the cigarette that sat between his fingers. There was a blonde to his left who wasn't really catching his attention. Sure he knew it would be an easy lay but that's what they all were. Not that he was complaining, anything that would get him off was pretty much satisfying but there was never any connection, more of a hit and quit it. The blonde brought her teeth to his earlobe and tugged gently before whispering "Let's get out of here." Jax looked at her with his infamous grin. "Not tonight darling." He said before standing up dropping his cigarette on the ground and walking away. He didn't even bother to give her a second glance as he walked over to his best friend Opie Winston.

"Hey brother, you ain't gonna hit that?" Opie asked as he glanced over at the now pissed off blonde walking off towards her friends. Jax shook his head as he grabbed a beer from the pack that sat next to Opie. "Naw man, not feeling it tonight." Opie chuckled and shook his head. "That's a first."

Jax laughed along with him and just shrugged. His eyes scanned the crowd of high school students that filled the empty field until they landed on a green eyed brunette. He didn't recognize her and that was odd cause if she was hot or beautiful in this case he noticed. She wasn't the typical girl he normally went after. She didn't wear short skirts that nearly showed her ass, but she did have a nice ass and the tight jeans she was wearing filled her curves out nicely. Her shirt was tight but she was only showing a conservative amount of cleavage but it was enough to make him wonder what they looked like bare and her brunette hair cascaded in waves down her back.

_Who is this girl? _

He watched as she took the last hit, a pretty big one, of the joint she held between her fingers before dropping it to the ground and putting it out. He couldn't help but think how hot that was. Most girls he knew would take one small hit and have a coughing fit and not want anymore. The green eyes beauty must have known he was watching because as she blew out the smoke she looked over in his direction giving him a small smile before looking away.

"Never see her around these parties." Opie stated from next to him and Jax shot him a confused look.

"Who is that?" Jax asked.

"You serious? Thats Tara man." Jax looked away from Opie and back over to Tara.

"Knowles?" He said as more of a question. Opie nodded next to him. "Yeah. You don't recognize her?"

Jax just shook his head, dumbfounded at the fact that he was checking out Tara Knowles. He has known her most of his life, the smartest girl in there grade. She kept to herself most of the time and when he did see her she was usually with Donna Lerner. Everyone in town knew her father, the town drunk and he knew that she would stay at Opie every once in a while when her father tried to put hands on her. The three of them we close in elementary and middle school but once they got in highschool and Jax discovered how easy it was to get girls they drifted. They had their casual greeting every now and again but nothing other than that. He wasn't sure what it was about her now that was getting to him but he felt drawn to her.

Jax looked over at Opie, who was busy rolling a joint. "I'll catch you later." Opie just smirked and nodded his head. "Later bro." With that Jax took a swig of his beer finishing it off and throwing it away before making his way over to Tara.

* * *

She wasn't really listening to the conversation that was going on around her, she stopped as soon as they started talking about pep rallies and the football game coming up this Friday. This wasn't really her crowd she didn't really have a crowd. But David insisted that she hang out with him tonight and she reluctantly agreed but was now regretting it. David was always trying to make their friendship more then what it was. But Tara just wasn't feeling that same as he was, they had gone out a few times and made out in the back of his car but that was all. He was her closes friend other than Donna, who was her best friend and who was the one that said she needed to come out tonight and relax.

Tara was perfectly content on staying home and smoke a few joints to herself before calling it a night but she knew Donna didn't want to come alone and that she had a thing for Opie Winston and she heard he was coming tonight.

She held the roach of the former joint and took one last hit before dropping it on the ground and stepping on it. She was the only one in the group she was in that smoked and when she offered to everyone else they shot her a look like she was fuckin crazy. _God damn preps and jocks_. She thought to herself in that moment before brushing it off, what the fuck did she care, she didn't like half the people except David.

A feeling of uneasiness came over her as she felt she was being watched, she blew out the smoke that she had been holding and looked over and her eyes met his baby blues and she couldn't help but think of how beautiful they were and in that moment she realized who she was looking at. Jackson Teller, the bad boy future biker and man whore of Charming high. Most of the girls in their class had been with him except her and Donna. She wasn't sure why everyone was so infatuated with him, of course he was fucking gorgeous with his blonde locks and blue eyes and that amazing smile but he was never serious about the girls he was with and she couldn't understand how someone could stoop that low to be with someone who just uses you. She always thought there was more to him but he cuts everywhere off, kind of like she does, and puts on a facade of happiness with that panty dropping smirk.

He wasn't that way, she remembers hanging out with him and Opie when they were younger and helping him through the death of his brother and the death of his father. But once they got to high school everything changed and she was fine with that. Tara was very serious about getting the hell out of charming and Jax was not.

She smiled slightly at him and then looked away and tried to focus on the conversation that was going on but she couldn't. She could still feel him looking at her and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"You okay?" Davids voice caught her attention. She looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I need a drink. I'll be back." David nodded and she turned and walked away from the group to one of the ice chest that were spread about. Opening it she grabbed a beer, popping the top off and taking a drink.

"You gonna chug that whole thing?" Jax said from behind her.

Tara turned and looked at him. "Maybe it will liven things up a bit."

"Not having fun?"

"It's not that." She nodded her head back towards the group she was with. "It's not fun listening about how to decorate for this week's pep rally." She laughed. "Had to smoke a whole joint to myself to tune them out."

Jax laughed at her comment and couldn't help but think how beautiful her smile was.

"Why don't you blow them off and come hang out with me." Tara could feel herself blushing and she wasn't sure why. "I can't. David.."

"Is an asshole." He finished for her. "And you should have some fun."

"And what do you consider we do, Teller?" She asked jokingly. Jax walked closer to her closing the distance between them. He heard her catch her breath and saw the redness creep on to her chest and cheeks again and couldn't help but smirk, loving that he had that effect on her. He wanted to be the only one to have that affect. He knew he had that effect on most girls but she was different.

"Whatever you want to do darlin."

Tara knew what he was trying to do but she wasn't going to fall for it. She couldn't admit he had a certain effect on her but she wasn't going to be just another notch on Jackson Tellers belt. But she like the idea of making his squirm. She got a little closer to him there bodies nearly touch and placed her hands on his arms, feeling his body tense she leaned forward her lips against his ear she whispered. "I don't think you could handle me." She smiled seductively as she stepped back and looked at him. "Let's get out of here."

The closer she got him the more turned on he was and her touch almost made her and everyone else there away of what she was doing to him. He had never met a girl who could do that with just a touch. As she leaned towards him the scent of lavender filled his nostrils and he thought that was the most amazing smell. Hearing her whisper those words made him want her even more and as she muttered the same words the blonde did not that long ago he didn't even reply, he just grabbed her hand and led her towards his bike.

Tara had never felt so bold and she wasn't sure if it was the weed or alcohol in her system and she didn't really care. There was something about Jax that intrigued her and she could tell there was more to him  
then what he led everyone to believe. As they approached his bike she started to feel nervous, she had never been on the back of a bike before.

"Don't worry babe. You will be fine." He said sensing that she was nervous. He grabbed his helmet from the handle bar and handed it to her as he swung his leg over the bike and sitting down. She grabbed the helmet and snapped it together inder her chin before placing her hands on his shoulders and climbing on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

The engine roared to life beneath them as Jax kicked the stand up and took off down the dirt road back to the main road. She wasn't sure where there were going but there something freeing about being on the back of this bike, **his **bike.

They drove for what felt like forever when he started to slow down and pulled off on another dirt road, passing a no trespassing sign, they came to a clearing that overlooked charming. He cut the engine a rolled to a stop. He pushed the kickstand back out.

Tara placed her hands on his shoulders once more and stood up, taking off the helmet and handing it to Jax. She walked over towards the edge of the hill and looked out at the city she called home, the city she wanted so badly to leave.

"Ya know from here it actually looks beautiful."

Jax walked up next her and stared at her as he said. "Yeah it does."

Tara turned her body to face him. "So is this where you bring all the girls?"

Jax laughed. "Actually, no. You would be the first. I don't come here a lot just when I need to think or get away. Sometimes to write."

"Write?"

"Yeah, Is that hard to believe?"

Tara shook her head. "No, just didn't take you for a secret writer."

"It's not really a secret, Its just something most people don't know.

"I guess I should feel special then, ya know for sharing that with me." She smiled and reached down and grabbed his hand.

Her touch felt like it sent an electric shock throughout his body. He had never felt anything like this, he couldn't help but want to know everything about this girl infront of him. She was a mystery. He was happy that she didn't let go of his hand, she just held on to it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So what brought you out tonight? I don't remember ever seeing you at any other parties."

She looked at him raising her brow. "You've been looking?" She laughed knowing he was uncomfortable with the question. "Donna kept bugging me about it, saying I needed to get out more. Plus she didn't want to go alone and she has a thing for Opie."

Jax laughed. "I think the feeling is mutual." He said thinking about how earlier that day Opie kept talking about Donna. "Why were you with Hale then?"

"I wasn't gonna be the third wheel with them. Besides David is a good friend."

"You would have had me." He grinned.

Tara blushed once again and looked away from him. She had never been around any boy that made her feel the way Jax did and she wasn't even sure what she was feeling. Want? Desire? Need?

She had no idea and that scared her, she knew the reputation he had and knew that he couldn't possibly be feeling the same way. She felt his hand come up to her cheek and turn her face back to him. He moved closer so that their bodies were touching and their faces inches apart. Her heart rate picked up as he leaned forward hesitating slightly as if asking her if it was okay. She gave him his answer and she brought her lips to his. Her tongue played against his lips until he parted them allowing her entrance in to his mouth. Their tongues twirled against one another fighting for control.

Jax was on the losing end, he had never been with a girl who fought for control like Tara did and he couldn't help but get turned on, her arms came up around his neck as she tried pulling him even closer to her body. His hands roamed over her body cupping her breast gently before making their way down to her ass. He was about to pick her up when the all too familiar whoop whoop sound of the police car brought them out of there haze.

Jax groaned as Tara pulled away from the kiss looking over at the officer that got out of the car. She went to step away from him but he held her there for moment and she realized why as she felt his erection on her hip. She looked back at him and couldn't help but smirk.

"You two are trespassing on private property." The officer said as he walked closer shining his flashlight on them.

"We were just leaving." Tara said before Jax could say anything.

He shined the flashlight on Jax, knowing who he was instantly. "Mr. Teller, I told you last time if I caught you here again I was going to have to arrest you."

Jax scoffed. "I'd like to see that."

"Excuse me?" The officer said.

Jax pulled away from Tara and turned toward the officer and went to walk towards him. He knew the police wouldn't so anything unless they wanted Clay or Gemma on their ass. But to his surprise Tara stood in front of him and looked the officer square in his eye. "It was my idea, sir." She said with an apologetic smile. He looked at her and nodded. "Alright just get out of-." He stopped as the smell alcohol came from the both of them.

He put the flashlight on them once more. "Have you two been drinking?"

"No." Tara said innocently but she knew he wasn't buying it. He pulled out his handcuffs. "Turn around miss, you under arrest." The officer said as he grabbed her arm. Jax felt anger surged through him as he touch Tara he quickly pushed him away from her. "Don't touch her."

The other officer they hadn't notice was there was quickly to come up to Jax and grab him. "You don't want to add assault of a police officer." He said pulling out his cuffs and cuffing his wrist behind his back and walking him towards his squad car. He opened it and helped guide Jax in to the back seat.

"This is bullshit. We weren't even driving and you haven't charged us with anything." Tara practically yelled at the officer as he tried to guide her towards the car she shrugged his hand off of her. She got in to the back seat next to Jax.

He knew she was never going to forgive him, they were just getting connected again and then this shit happens. He wouldn't be surprised if she next talked to him again.

"You got a light?" She said after a few moments. "I could use a smoke." The officer gave her an angry look and slammed the door shut. Tara started laughing out loud. Jax couldn't help but smile, she looked over at him. "I didn't know you had this in mind." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, there just being dicks."

"It's okay."

It was in that moment that he knew she wasn't mad and he still had a chance, he wasn't sure at what because he didn't know what he wanted from her but he knew he didn't want to be without her. The officer stood outside the car for what felt like hours but Jax and Tara didn't mind, they just talked about their school and there future. He told her things he never told anyone other than Opie and she shared things with him to. This girl was amazing.

Eventually, the door opened on his side and Unser leaned in and looked at him and then at Tara. "Boy, I'm getting tired of seeing your face. Come on, you can go." Jax looked over at Tara and before he could say anything Unser told him. "We will make sure she gets home."

Jax nodded and went to get out. "Wait." Tara said from next to him and looked back at her and she leaned over and kissed him gently. "Thanks for the fun night." He smiled. "Anytime. See you later?" She nodded. "Definitely."

He got out of the car and Unser uncuffed him and then went around to Tara's side to uncuff her. He walked over to his bike grabbing his helmet and putting it on. He looked over at Tara once more and gave her a wink before starting his bike, he waited for the officers to get in there cars to take off before following behind them.

Jax knew that things were never going to be the same because something had happened in the back of that car. Something that would change his life forever.

_And you were so_

_ Innocent_

_ But you were stealing my heart_

_ I fell in love in the back of a cop car._

_-Cop Car, Keith Urban_


End file.
